Decisiones Equivocadas
by the blossom queen
Summary: ¿Cómo le pidió matrimonio si nunca tuvieron una relación? Es más estaba segura que ni siquiera eran una pareja, solo se acostaban, todas aquellas caricias y besos dados eran demostrados o efectuados en la oscuridad, donde nadie los observara; exacto eran amantes.
1. Una perspectiva lleva a una decisión

**Hola a todos los lectores que pasan por aquí! Espero les agrade mi historia, será corta pero les prometo que muy entretenida, es la primera vez que escribo en Fanfiction así que si encuentran algún error por aquí díganmelo apenas le estoy entendiendo, lo interesante es que no es la primera vez que escribo, llevo aproximadamente 2 años en esto pero no los subía o no los mostraba por que no estaba entusiasmada, hasta que una amiga me incitó y me deje querer XD**

**Este fic es dedicado a un amigo llamado Miguel! Prometí escribirle y aquí esta :) **

** Una perspectiva lleva a una decisión, una decisión cambia el rumbo de tu camino**

Sakura Haruno estaba recargada en la ventana de su apartamento, observaba las gotas de lluvia caer, eran suaves, constantes y con carácter de no parar por unas cuantas horas, o tal vez días, realmente no importaba, solo quería dormir.

Tener que levantarse a las 3 de la mañana por un vaso de agua para despejar sus ideas y tomar una decisión que daría un rumbo distinto a su destino, parecía la tarea más difícil que la mejor médico del país de Japón realizaría, pero la cuestión era ¿Qué es lo que a la médico le quitaba el sueño?

La respuesta era sencilla, una sola palabra que desde hace días le rondaba la cabeza y que para su mala fortuna era el mayor distractor que había sufrido… matrimonio.

¿Matrimonio?... ¿Hijos?... ¿Para siempre?

Diablos… vaya que si era una tarea difícil, saber elegir entre un sí y un no era aturdidor, tenía 2 caminos:

Si decía que no, realmente su relación no acabaría, él le dijo que respetaría su decisión, y que continuarían si ella quisiera, no había tanto problema. En cambio en el otro lado de la moneda tenia verdaderas dificultades, ya que si respondía afirmativo, tendría que pasar por una serie de interrogantes

¿Lo amaba?

Claro que lo amaba, desde que tenía uso de razón siempre lo amó, lo ama y tal vez amará, no tenía ni una sola duda en ello, entonces ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?

De hecho ella sabía que no era un maldito problema eran varios que subseguían uno tras otros.

Primer problema

¿Cómo le pidió matrimonio si nunca tuvieron una relación? Es más estaba segura que ni siquiera eran una pareja, solo se acostaban, todas aquellas caricias y besos dados eran demostrados o efectuados en la oscuridad, donde nadie los observara; exacto eran amantes.

Comprendía perfectamente que Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre demostrativo, odiaba los afectos en público, pero el hecho de que eran amantes y que en el exterior ni una sola palabra o mirada le dirigía era lo peor, la ignoraba como una de sus fanáticas y ella no era una simple fanatica, ella era la amante.

Ok, tal vez amante no era un adjetivo muy respetable, para nada, pero ¡caramba! llegar y poder ser la amante del magnate Sasuke Uchiha y mantener con ese título durante 3 años ya era todo un logro, porque ninguna tenía ese honor y mucho menos tanto tiempo, las mujeres que tenían una relación poco sentimental con el pelinegro duraban las dos horas de entretenimiento en la cama, o a lo mucho semanas, y después las botaba. Pero si era la amante y le pidió matrimonio lo más seguro es que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura era la mujer de su vida, si era eso y que la amaba.

Plas!

¿Escucharon eso?

Ese ruido semejante a un vidrio hecho pedazos, era el corazón de Sakura en sus manos cuarteado y sin vida, con grietas que le provocaban una asfixia, demostrando que su amor no era correspondido.

De lo que Sakura estaba complemente segura, era que Sasuke no la amaba.

¿Entonces por qué le pidió matrimonio si no la amaba y era una simple amante?

Estaba embarazada, tenía un mes aproximadamente. Claro! No había razón más importante para forzar a un hombre a permanecer al lado de una mujer, aparte Sasuke no sería tan canalla y dejar abandonada a una chica débil con un hijo.

Pero todos sabían que ella no era una chica débil, era una mujer fuerte, es más, no necesitaría de nadie para sobrevivir, tenía un hospital a cargo con un personal constituido ente médicos generales, hasta los mejores especialistas de todas las regiones, contando con un total de 200 personas, todas ellas a su disposición absoluta y las manejaba con tal destreza que impresionaba al más veterano en el ramo de la medicina, responsabilidad y orden, en pocas palabras a sus 31 años era una mujer hermosa, fuerte y capaz.

Por ese lado no había problema, no necesitaría de un matrimonio para poder salir adelante, era independiente y lo suficientemente madura para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, y Sasuke lo sabía.

Listo, decisión tomada no se casaría con un hombre que no la amara y mucho menos obligándolo prácticamente a juntar su vida con ella, a pesar de sacrificar su amor, primero estaba su dignidad y respeto como mujer, ya no era la misma niña de la secundaria que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, ya no, esa niña inmadura se quedó en el pasado donde la enterró y donde mucho menos tiene que salir.

Le informaría mañana a primera hora. Dejó el vaso vacío en la repisa que se encontraba junto a la ventana y se dispuso a dormir.

El día de mañana sería muy agotador pero la vida sigue, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para componer su propio camino.

* * *

Nunca lo hubieran pensando, Sasuke Uchiha pidió matrimonio a una de sus "mujeres de paso", ese era el término que hacía referencia a las féminas, las utilizaba por unos días o semanas y después les enviaba anillos, vestidos, carros y hasta el cinismo se dejaba ver cuando no sabia que enviar y como obsequio se observaba una gran cantidad de dinero en la puerta de dicha mujer con una nota que mencionaba que sus servicios fueron buenos, excelentes o malos, eso se veía dependiendo de lo costoso del regalo. Él no escatimaba en gastos ya que para eso servían, esos eran los pensamientos respecto a ellas, las conocía, seducía, disfrutaba del placer y hasta lo último las arrojaba cual basura a la calle.

Pero entonces un día, en una cena de caridad organizada por una de sus compañeras de universidad con motivo de brindar dinero a hospitales mas necesitados, el rumbo de su camino cambio.

Él fue invitado y sinceramente odiaba esos tipos de eventos, los aborrecía y si era posible inventaba cualquier excusa para no asistir, pero esta vez no hubo remedio, su querido hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi, lo arrastró prácticamente a la reunión con el pretexto de que tanto estar encerrado en la oficina le atrofiaba el cerebro y por lo tanto necesitaba oxígeno para que su amargura no lo consumiera, y peor aun cuando sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, a Fugaku no le afectaba si asistiera o no al fin y al cabo su hijo era un orgullo para la empresa Uchiha, y ya estaba grande para saber lo que hacía, en cambio Mikoto pues ella estaba de acuerdo con el primogénito de la familia, no le gustaba que estuviera todo el tiempo en la oficina, tenía 33 años y debía de divertirse, era joven guapo, talentoso, y parecía un anciano con esa actitud antipática, ya ni su esposo que solo hacia lo necesario.

Había pasado al menos una hora y se encontraba en la barra estaba asqueado de tanta mujer alrededor, todas con vestidos vulgares con el único pretexto de incitarlo a llevárselas a la cama, pero ni loco, odiaba las mujeres así, y peor aun cuando iban maquilladas exageradamente demostrando que en vez de verse hermosas, se veían viejas y horribles, así que solo asentía a cada pregunta que estas "chicas" le realizaban.

Estaba a punto de dar el paso de lo dirigiría a la entrada de la mansión y largarse del patético evento pero una melena rosada le llamó la atención, ¿Existía ese color en cabello? claro que no, a menos que fuera... no imposible lo mas seguro es que ella estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ahí ademas el estuvo con demasiadas mujeres y ni siquiera algunas se acercaban al color rosáceo, observó atentamente a la dueña de la cabellera, dicha melena estabe recogida en un perfecto peinado sujetado por una pinza en la parte de atrás, fue bajando la mirada con el propósito de escanear mejor el cuerpo, enarcó una ceja al encontrarse con una silueta de curvas no tantas proporcionadas pero si dándole un toque delicado, aquel vestido rojo le daba sensualidad, era pegado y con un escote que se perdía en el inicio de lo que mas le llamó la atención, no era la retaguardia mejor proporcionada pero si la mejor formada, y como si sus pensamientos hubieran salido, la fémina lo observó directo a los ojos, como si supiera que la estaba observando y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos verdes eran los mas brillantes que había visto, ese brillo particular demostraba fuerza, alegría y bondad; su boca era pequeña y bien formada, y por un breve segundo se preguntó como sería besarlos ,y como si un relámpago llegara hizo que todos sus recuerdos de la secundaria volvieran .

De pronto la gente se detuvo y el tictac del reloj también, Sakura sonrió y el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha explotó.

Las siguientes imágenes que se vieron fueron de dos seres disfrutando del placer carnal, los gemidos eran música para ambos, donde él era quien llevaba el ritmo feroz, constante y ella solo quería mas, de un momento a otro el éxtasis llegó y como por arte de magia el tiempo avanzó. Así pasaron días, meses y cuando se dieron cuenta tres largos años habían pasado.

Eso era lo que más le sorprendía a Sasuke ¿Cómo era posible que todavía siguiera con ella, si con todas las mujeres no duraba ni dos semanas seguidas?, nunca se cansaba, es mas quería todo de ella, no sabia que era lo que realmente sentía, si era pasión, lujuria, obsesión... o tal vez ¿amor? claro que no, Sasuke nunca amaría, pero si tenía una idea muy clara, que no podía expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Sabía que lastimaba a Sakura cuando ni siquiera un hola le decía, pero tenía claro que si lo mencionaba sus defensas caerían y se abalanzaría sobre ella y no la soltaría, por que ella era suya, su piel estaba marcada por un sello de posesividad por un Uchiha y no por cualquier Uchiha, sino por Sasuke Uchiha, y lo peor es que en ese preciso momento todos se darían cuenta que él estaba bajo una mujer, que era débil ante el sexo femenino y eso era lo que no debía pasar el orgullo ante todo.

-Uchiha-san, la doctora Haruno lo espera en su oficina - le dijo su secretaria Chiyo, mientras se dirijan de la sala de juntas hacia el elevador que conducía a las oficinas principales.

-Cancela todas mis citas de hoy en la tarde, y puedes retirarte- Sasuke le respondió sereno y pensativo.

La respuesta estaba por llegar, ansiaba por confirmar sus expectativas, sabia que Sakura lo amaba y que por esa pregunta había esperado toda su vida, y mas si esperaban un hijo, al principio no lo asimilo, pero después de ello la idea de tener un hijo no se escuchaba tan mal, de hecho pensó que era tiempo de asentar cabeza, aun no sabía si la amaba pero si tenia una cosa clara, la quería a ella ¿irónico no?

Lo próximo que Sakura realizaría y conociéndola era que se abalanzaría sobre él, respondería un si entre besos y una buena sesión de sexo se llevaría cabo en el escritorio, lo tenía previsto es por eso que envió a Chiyo a su casa.

Pero contra todo pronostico certero, lo que escuchó lo desconcertó, similar a una tormenta que lo hubiera destruido.

- lo siento Sasuke, pero no me casaré contigo, no me amas y no quiero aferrarte a mi por este Hijo que esperamos- la seguridad de Sakura se veía presente, aunque por dentro un nudo en la garganta se le formaba.

Sakura salió de la oficina y cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina sus piernas temblaron, no le importó dejar a Sasuke sentado y con un estado de shock, caminó lo mas rápido posible para salir del edificio que a cada segundo le quitaba el oxígeno, llegó a su automovil y comenzó a llorar en el volante, realmente no sabia de donde había sacado las agallas para decir lo que minutos antes había ocurrido.

Cuando las lágrimas se secaron en los pómulos de su cara y sus fuerzas volvieron se dirigió al aeropuerto, sus maletas estaban listas, próximo destino era París, Francia, ahí se encontraba su maestra Tsunade y como olvidar a su mejor amigo Naruto, aquel chico que en su adolescencia le sacaba suspiros y por qué no enamorarse de él, al fin y al cabo su mentora le mencionó que su querido sobrino Naruto todavía preguntaba por ella.

Vaya, París sería una forma de olvidar a su primer amor, quedarse en Tokio traería lamentos y tristeza.

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, sinceramente no se como seguirá la historia si será un two-shot o de mas capítulos por que a veces dejo volar mi imaginación demasiado pero de lo que si estoy segura es que si tendrá un final, realmente odio cuando no terminan las historias.**

**Si tienen algun comentario constructivo o destructivo lo aceptare de todas maneras :) gracias por leer y esperen la segunda parte.**

**Besos y un abrazo a todos :)**


	2. La Vida es Como Un Bumeran

**Hola de nuevos a todos los lectores, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo del fic, le di un giro diferente a la historia, donde Sakura es mas fuerte en su forma de ser, solo eso.**

**Se que me mataran algunos por que hay Narusaku, pero tranquilos antes de que me acuchillen pregúntense cual es la pareja principal! ja!, otra cosa que quiero mencionar es que odio por completo los clichés es por eso que mis historias tal vez tengan un final distinto a los comunes , tambien quiero decir que soy amante del Narusaku, y tambien del Sasusaku tengo motivos fuertes para ser fan de esas dos parejas.**

**A por cierto le mando saludos a Elizabeth Medina, gracias amiga has hecho que tenga motivos para seguir, a si y un saludo también a Miguel te quiero :)**

**sin mas que decir a leer se ha dicho!**

**Capitulo 2: Todo es como un bumeran, lo que lanzas se te regresa.**

Levantarse para preparar el desayuno de Rinosuke era rutina, todos los días de los últimos diez años era lo común pero lo que le agradaba es que ahora no solo preparaba el de su hijo de nueve años, sino el de su amado rubio, vaya que la vida daba giros. Cortaba las frutas cuando recordó el encuentro con Naruto, había llegado del aeropuerto sin ganas, sin comer pero si con un motivo para seguir viviendo, aquel fruto de su supuesta relación era lo más maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado y no arrepentiría porque era la semilla o parte del ser que amó o tal vez amará, pero eso no importaba _ahora._

Había pedido su cambio del hospital general de Tokio al hospital de París, su maestra ahí se encontraba y como ella era la directora general de los hospitales más importantes de los 2 países no encontró gran problema para pedirle ese favor, al principio estuvo en desacuerdo, alegando que no tenía caso ya que si Sakura se retiraba posiblemente el hospital se vendría abajo, pero ella refutó mencionando que también se encontraba Shizune ya que ella era una gran doctora no tan admirable como Tsunade y Sakura pero si era lo suficientemente capaz de poder y saber administrar un hospital entero.

Tsunade sabía que su ex alumna era muy testaruda así que sin pedirle explicación alguna sobre su traslado hacia esa ciudad, aceptó, era inteligente y apostaba que algo tramaba su aprendiz ya que ella no tomaba decisiones si una causa concreta.

_Flash back_

_– Sakura-Chaaaaan! – un rubio gritó con sonora voz, alertando a todos los viajeros y volteando rápidamente a observar quien era el causante de llamativa escena._

_– Nunca cambiaras – Sakura murmuró mientras extendía los brazos para recibir al imperativo amigo._

_Todos observaban interesados en la escena, siempre se veía ese tipo de espectáculos pero casi nunca con verdadero entusiasmo, eso era lo que llamaba la atención de la gente._

_¿Cuándo se veía a un rubio imperativo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que en sus ojos destilaba un brillo de amor por una chica que al parecer lo conocía perfectamente, que ni siquiera le importaba lo que dijesen los demás?_

_¡Nunca!_

¡Madre! Deja de fantasear, padre pregunta si el desayuno está listo, ¡tenemos hambre! – alzó la voz Rinosuke, fastidiado de llamar varias veces y ella ni siquiera de reojo lo miraba.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un plato de frutas – Toma, dile que su desayuno se encuentra en la mesa. – dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y lo empujó fuera de la cocina. Sonrió de nuevo, ya que su hijo tuvo un pequeño sonrojo visible en sus blancas mejillas.

Rinosuke era la copia perfecta de Sasuke, desde su físico hasta su carácter, frío, inteligente, orgulloso y sin olvidar su atractiva apariencia. Contaba con nueve años de edad y la madurez que demostraba no era común, Rinosuke sabía perfectamente quien era su padre, y que papel había ejercido en la vida de su madre, lo sabía porque Sakura le contó, pensaba que lo mejor era contar la verdad de su concepción hasta el último día que pasó con su progenitor. Exceptuando que Sasuke no la amaba y evitando preguntas como ¿Por qué se fueron de Japón y llegaron a vivir a París?, esas preguntas siempre rondaban la cabeza de Rinosuke, pero era prudente ya que una vez hizo esa misma pregunta y lo único que recibió por parte de Sakura fue un silencio incómodo y una ambigua respuesta.

Aparte lo confirmó el día que encontró un retrato de madre, su padre Naruto y sin olvidar su progenitor, se dio cuenta que era igual a él, a excepción del cabello, ya que Rinosuke no poseía el cabello tan parado y ni tan negro azulado, pero si lo suficiente como para no dudar de su genotipo y fenotipo proveniente de un Uchiha, esa foto era de la época de la secundaria de las 3 personas que giraban alrededor de su vida. Por un momento deseo conocer a su padre, anhelaba saber qué hacía, su vida, pasatiempos, todo, necesitaba llenar un vacío de verdad, presentía que su madre omitía cosas de su pasado y lo que más quería era sentirse completo.

Buenos Días Sakura-chan – murmuró Naruto estrechándola por la parte de atrás y pegando su espalda a su bien trabajado pecho.

Ahora no Naruto, Rinosuke se dará cuenta – susurró Sakura intentando desprenderse del poderoso agarre de su marido. Sabia muy bien lo que quería pero no era el momento indicado ni la hora indicada, mas tarde obtendría su obsequio por ser el mejor esposo del mundo.

si su esposo, tenían seis años de matrimonio, se casó con el rubio cuando Rinosuke cumplió su cuarto año de vida. Al principio Sakura no lo veía mas que como un amigo, pero con el paso de los días, las llamadas de preocupación, y las infinidades de visitas que el rubio realizaba a la pelirrosa, como consecuencia se obtuvo que se enamorara de Naruto, no con la misma intensidad que tuvo con Sasuke, pero si con mucho amor y cariño.

A pesar de que se había conseguido enamorar a Sakura, Naruto la siguió conquistando todos los días a pesar de haberle dicho que si como novia, y el día del altar le prometió amarla eternamente y juró que nadie los separaría, solo habría una cosa que los alejaría: la muerte.

* * *

Despertar, voltear y encontrar a una pelirroja bien proporcionada en su cama, no llenaba el vacío que desde hace diez años albergaba su corazón.

Vacío que fue creado desde que se dio cuenta que amaba a Sakura Haruno, diez largos años habían pasado y para él fueron una eternidad.

Se levantó y observó a Karin, últimamente se acostaba con ella y no sabía el por que, pero sabía que no era lo mismo, desde que su pelirrosa lo dejó su vida dio un giro diferente, donde sintió que la única fuente de luz que poseía se extinguiera, ya que tiempo después sus padres y único hermano fallecieron en un choque automovilístico, regresaban de la firma de un contrato muy importante y que llevarían a las empresas Uchiha´s a la cúspide, pero lamentablemente no contaban con tal suceso, desde ese día Sasuke Uchiha no fue el mismo, prácticamente lo mas importante se le fue de las manos como agua, pero a pesar de todo mantenía una luz de esperanza por que sabía que tenía un hijo, solo necesitaría una cosa que le ayudaría a salir del hoyo profundo donde se encontraba: tiempo.

– Sasuke, vuelve a la cama – murmuró Karin mientras tomaba las sabanas negras para poder tapar su desnudez.

– Retírate Karin, hoy no estoy de humor para soportarte – exclamó Sasuke mientras le arrojaba sin consideración su vestido de seda negro. Lo único que quería era estar solo en esos momentos, cada vez que veía a una mujer en el lugar que una vez ocupó Sakura sentía como si la estuviera traicionando, se enfurecía y no se perdonaba haberla dejado ir así.

La pelirroja conocía perfectamente el carácter de su amado, así que concluyó que lo mejor era retirarse y después cuando él quisiera volver a tener compañía de cama.

Cuando Karin se retiró, Sasuke tomó una ducha fría acompañado de un desayuno que constaba de un café amargo, mientras degustaba de su deliciosa bebida abrió un sobre inmediatamente frunció el ceño al descubrir fotografías de Naruto cargando a un niño de nueve años mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y al lado se observaba a una mujer madura de cabellera rosa sonriendo a la imagen que tenía de frente, así fue pasando las fotografías y cada vez que pasaba una por una, su ceño se fruncía mas, todas tenían algo en común y eso era lo que al pelinegro le molestaba, todas y cada una de las fotos poseía felicidad, felicidad que a él le molestaba, por que en primera no la tenía y el anhelaba ello y la segunda por que él debería estar en el lugar de quien fue un día su mejor amigo. La envidia destilaba en cada uno los poros de su piel.

Sasuke Uchiha estuvo al pendiente de su hijo lo últimos años, después de que Sakura saliera de su Oficina, pensó que solo era berrinche de cualquier mujer enojada y que a los pocos días ella lo buscaría.

¡Error!

Pasó un mes completo y Sasuke no recibía ni una señal de vida, empezó a investigar sutilmente y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la gran médico radicaba en París y que ella misma había pedido su cambio, inmediatamente mandó a llamar a sus mejores detectives, con el único propósito de encontrarla y a los pocos meses después dio con ella y con el acontecimiento que su primogénito había nacido, lo primero que pensó fue en ir directo con Sakura y pedirle que regresara pero se topó con el incidente de que ella estaba comprometida con su amigo de la adolescencia, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba regresó a Japón a enfrentar la noticia que su familia había muerto, siguió con su vida, pasaron los días y se hundió mas en la miseria, por que el tenía todo y nada.

Observó todo desde la oscuridad, desde el nacimiento de su hijo, pasando por el noviazgo y matrimonio de Sakura, hasta lo último que lo llenó de orgullo "el reconocimiento por campeón nacional en Matemáticas a _Rinosuke Uzumaki_"

_Rinosuke Uzumaki_

_Sakura Uzumaki_

_Familia Uzumaki_

Como le gustaría que se cambiara el apellido por el Uchiha

_Rinosuke Uchiha_

_Sakura Uchiha_

_Familia Uchiha_

La ira, el coraje, corrían por todas las venas de su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, ya era el momento de actuar, su hijo ya era mayor para que conociera a su progenitor, y de una vez tomar por lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

* * *

Después de dejar a Rinosuke en la escuela, se fue directo a su trabajo, vaya que el hospital general de París era complicado, llegaban toda clase de enfermos, a pesar de ser la directora del mismo a veces tenía que entrar en práctica ya que había escasez de personal, y vaya que le gustaba, amaba curar, prevenir, y sentirse satisfecha por sus logros.

Después de cinco horas atendiendo a todos los enfermos, fue directo a su oficina, no había desayunado y vaya que tenía hambre, degustó de un exquisito platillo constituido por su comida favorita: el dulce. Mientras terminaba de comer viró a su derecha encontrándose con una foto de su familia, en el centro del mismo se encontraba la razón de seguir, su querido Rinosuke sonreía de oreja a oreja, Naruto fue un excelente padre y un excelente esposo; Sakura no dudaba de la capacidad como padre que fomentaba el rubio, pero últimamente no se sentía completa, a pesar de que Naruto le seguía enamorando, su corazón ya tenía dueño, era como espina que no lograba sacar y menos con el encanto de su marido, odiaba con todo su ser no sentirse enamorada de la persona que mas la apoyó, lo quería de eso no había duda, pero amaba mas a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su mentora.

– Sakura, hay alguien que necesita hablar contigo, pero antes de eso, ¿Qué pasa? otra vez pensando en él– Tsunade preguntó y se sentó en la silla que quedaba al frente del escritorio.

– Alguna vez en tu vida no te has sentido... ¿incompleta?– Murmuró Sakura, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

Tsunade sabía de lo que estaba hablando, después de que llegara de Japón, Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido con Sasuke y ella había comprendido mejor la situación, no aceptaba que hubiera huido como cobarde pero sabía que sería duro afrontarlo, las personas, los medios de comunicación y que su vida profesional también se vería afectada por el escándalo, y eso era lo que menos quería para su alumna, lo que anhelaba Sakura era tranquilidad para poder educar a su hijo y poder rehacer su vida.

– Desde que Dan murió me he sentido incompleta, pero te tengo a ti, a Naruto, a Ino, a Shizune que esta del otro lado del mundo pero la tengo, y eso para mi me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, tienes una razón para seguir... no poder tener a la persona que amas es horrible, pero así es la vida, toma lo bueno, tira lo malo.– Tsunade sabía que esas palabras no ayudaban mucho, pero trataba de apoyar a su ex alumna y ahora colega. – Por cierto hay alguien quien quiere verte, tómalo con la mejor de las aptitudes. Te veo luego y si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme. – Tsunade salió de la oficina con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Después de ese comentario, Sakura se sentía intranquila, ansiosa, presentía que algo malo pasaría, así que sin mas se dispuso a salir de la oficina, se colocó su bata, abrió la puerta, y para su mala fortuna se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba.

–Sasuke-kun–

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, la escaneo de arriba hacia abajo y se dijo mentalmente que esta vez Sakura sería suya.

**Espero que les haya agradado este segundo capítulo.**

**Espero las cuchilladas, jaja, no se preocupen puede que a la mayoría no les haya gustado que Sakura esté casada con el rubio, pero era necesario, asi como se daría cuenta Sasuke que perdió a alguien valioso, me gusta hacer sufrir a los hombres ademas es justo, Sasuke se acostaba con cualquiera y Sakura era inteligente pero le gustaba sufrir, por lo general así es el amor!  
**

**Por Naruto no se crean que es el esposo perfecto, en el matrimonio de Sakura y Naruto hay un secreto. Ademas no todo es lo que parece.**


	3. Cada vez soy más dependiente de ti

**Hola de nuevos a todos los lectores que pasan por aquí, me da gusto que quieran continuarlo, da alegría, en fin es un nuevo capítulo que en lo particular es triste, y para empeorarlo lloré mientras lo escribía y mas aún mientras escuchaba la canción de our story de nano, fue nostalgico, ahora me costo trabajo escribirlo y siento que es corto, lo quise dejar asi para dejarles con suspenso, al final del mismo sabran el por que, jeje **

**por cierto mando saludos a sakurita haruno, annie malfoy weasley. Alexamili, Kahedii-chan.**

**Capítulo 3: Cada vez soy más dependiente de ti**

Cada uno de los días veía a su esposa levantarse para preparar el delicioso desayuno, después de ello siempre comían juntos, y por último Sakura era la encargada de llevar y él de recoger a Rinosuke de la escuela privada, mientras que él se iba directo al trabajo observaba a su pelirrosa alejarse en su automóvil y ahí es cuando él se daba cuenta que debía enamorarla porque cuando llegara la fecha….

¡No! ¡No debía pensar en la llegada de esa fecha, pero por lo mientras enamorarla en el lapso de tiempo restante era su misión personal!

Llegó a la estación de policía, amaba su trabajo ya que cuidar o proteger a la gente cercana y lejana era su sueño de pequeño, se sentía cada vez más orgulloso de sí mismo cuando al pasar por los pasillos y que sus subordinados se le cuadraran y con respeto le saludaran lo volvían el hombre "perfecto", aunque ya era tiempo de quitar la máscara que cubría su verdadero rostro.

¡No! ¡No se quitaría la máscara que le cubría su verdadero interior, aún no, todavía no era el tiempo justo para… basta!

¡Simple! la fecha que tanto había odiado desde el día de su casamiento se estaba acercando y lo que más le dolía saber era que todo era una farsa en él y en Sakura pero cabía la posibilidad de que ella…. Basta. Todavía había una ligera esperanza que todo saliera conforme a sus planes.

Solo pedía un deseo y lo quería con todo el amor y fuerza de su corazón junto con las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos… que ella no se fuera de su lado porque si lo hacía, su corazón se marchitaría cual rosa sin agua ni sol.

Sabía perfectamente sobre el papel que ejercía Sasuke en su bella flor de cerezo, desde un principio lo vio, en la época de la secundaria se vislumbraba, después de salir de la misma se resignó definitivamente al amor de su vida, y después de varios años le comentan que ella viviría en París, y como cuando a un niño pequeño le regalaran un dulce, el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos volvieron.

Pero todo iba tan perfecto… cuando se enteró del fruto de sus mejores amigos sus ilusiones se quebraron como cuando una tormenta llega y destruye todo a su paso, pero eso no importaba prometió ser un padre mejor que si lo fuera Sasuke, juró quererlo como si un hijo de sangre se tratara, y mejor aún Sakura aceptó, pero solo aceptó por aquel motivo, motivo que Naruto odiaba y amaba, el mismo motivo que los junto y que a la vez los separaría, pero lo último lo evitaría a toda costa, es por eso que la enamoraría todos los días hasta que ella se diera cuenta que no podría vivir sin él, porque Naruto ya era dependiente de ella.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y mojaban su regazo, el dolor de su corazón era tan insoportable como una espada empuñada en su cuerpo, que si la sacabas la herida se hacía más grande y más dolorosa, en esos momentos comprendía que era mejor vivir con la herida fresca y sin curar, porque si la trataban de sanar moriría en el intento, la sangre escurriría y mancharía a su alrededor, dejando una gran prueba de un corazón marchito, semejante a un girasol sin sol.

Su amor por ella sería eterno… pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por la felicidad del amor de su vida, aunque eso significara vivir en la soledad, vagar por pasillos sin color, caminar por veredas sin luz, y dispuesto a morir sin corazón.

…

* * *

– ¡Papá! – Rinosuke gritó y como si fuera un rayo se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Naruto.

De lunes a viernes era lo mismo, Naruto después del trabajo con mucho entusiasmo recogía a Rinosuke, durante el camino hablaban de todas las actividades realizadas ya sea en el trabajo de Naruto así mismo como los detalles de las acosadoras de Rino y lo elogios de los maestros sin olvidar lo que le hacía feliz e infeliz en la escuela.

– Papá, necesito que me lleves a esta dirección, quiero comprar un regalo para mamá, dentro de una semana es su cumpleaños– susurró mientras le extendía un papel y en él se encontraba escrita una dirección.

– ¡Ok!, no se me olvida, yo también tengo un regalo para tu madre, sabes es mejor apurarnos si no se enojara, y no quieres verla otra vez enojada– Naruto murmuró mientras una ola de escalofríos recorrían sus espaldas.

No querían verla enojada, la última vez que vivieron esa experiencia no les fue nada bien, terminaron con un buen jalón de orejas, un buen golpe en la cara y para terminar un discurso de las razones de porque no llegar tarde a casa y sin avisar, ¿la causa? Los motivos de llegar tarde fueron porque a Naruto se le ocurrió comer ramen después de recoger a Rinosuke y no ir directo a su hogar.

Rápidamente Rinosuke subió al auto nada llamativo de su padre, aquel color anaranjado no pasaba nada desapercibido por la gente. Mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta, sintió una mirada en su espalda, con sigilo volteo pero no vio nada sospechoso, pero aún así se sintió observado, presintió que nada bueno pasaría.

Durante el camino, Naruto y Rinosuke se la pasaron hablando sobre los diferentes regalos que serían buenos para un cumpleaños perfecto, tener un regalo para Sakura les llevaba mucho tiempo.

– ¿y que les vas a regalar a mi mamá? – preguntó Rinosuke, cada vez que Naruto le regalaba algo a su madre no resultaba el mejor obsequio, pero sabía que Naruto lo ofrecía con mucho amor.

–Estoy pensando en un crucero, pero aun no tengo la idea concreta, necesito tiempo jeje, le pediré a Tsunade que le adelante sus vacaciones–

–Me parece una idea fantástica, a mamá le gustara, pero ¿me llevaran con ustedes? – preguntó Rinosuke– es que la última vez que se fueron de viaje no me gustó quedarme con tía Ino, todo el tiempo me estaba abrazando y no me gusta– murmuró mientras un sonrojo se le formaban en las mejillas.

Naruto rió con fuerza, siempre era lo mismo, tía Ino se caracterizaba por ser muy afectuosa cuando se trataba de Rinosuke.

– ¡Claro que iremos! Somos una familia y debemos pasarla juntos… por cierto ¿Qué le regalaras a tu madre este año? – Naruto estacionó el auto frente al local indicado.

–Es una sorpresa, aquí espérame– ordenó Rinosuke mientras bajaba del auto.

Observó al pequeño pelinegro dirigirse a la entrada del gran edificio, parecía una tienda de antigüedades, levantaba el cuello lo más posible para ver mejor, pero no podía, se sentía curioso al saber que le regalaría a la pelirrosa, pero no se podía bajar del auto Rinosuke dio órdenes de no salir, así que sin más esperó.

Pasó alrededor de 15 minutos y Rinosuke no volvía, Naruto empezó a preocuparse, así que se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó.

Estaba punto de empujar la puerta del local cuando nuevamente se sintió observado así que viró hacia la esquina de la calle, apreció una cabellera sumamente conocida, cerró la puerta y con pasos precavidos se fue acercando, cuando llegó a la esquina de la misma no había nada.

Pero el color, la textura, el brillo de ese cabello solo lo podían tener una persona en particular pero… no, él no estaría aquí a menos que…

– ¿Papá? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Rinosuke, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto.

– ¿eh?.. Nada… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, me tenías preocupado– vociferó Naruto, mientras tomaba de las manos al pequeño pelinegro y se dirigían directo al coche

–Perdón por tardarme, es que la encargada no recordaba donde había colocado la nota de mi regalo, pero, ¿qué sucede papá?, te noto preocupado–

–No pasa nada, ya dije, ahora a casa, tu madre ha de estar preocupada– murmuró naruto mientras encendía el auto.

El viaje se sentía tenso, más de lo normal, Rinosuke sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, lo presintió durante el camino, también se había sentido observado pero lo ignoraba, dedujo que era una de las tantas acosadoras, siempre lo estaban siguiendo.

Por otra parte Naruto tenía su cuerpo tenso, sus manos se estaban lacerando de tanto apretar el volante, estaba casi seguro que era Sasuke, pero no, era casi imposible…

De pronto un sonido chillante y ruidoso se escuchó, inmediatamente Naruto sacó de sus bolsillos aquel aparato causante de tan molestó ruido, se asustó al observar que en la pantalla se veía el nombre de Sakura, unas fugaces imágenes pasaron por sus ojos y podía observarse a sí mismo siendo regañado por llegar otra vez tarde a su casa.

–Sakura–chan, ya vamos en camino, es que Rinosuke quería un helado– mintió Naruto, lo menos que quería era ser regañado y mucho menos arruinar la sorpresa de Rinosuke.

–No Naruto, no me esperen, hablaba para decirles que llegare tarde a casa… lo siento– susurró Sakura. Su voz sonaba apagada.

Naruto conocía perfectamente a Sakura y lo que escuchó lo alertó, definitivamente algo estaba pasando, esto no era normal, en primera se sentía observado, después ve algo familiar y lo último que menos esperaba escuchar era que Sakura les hablara para decirle que no llegaría a preparar la comida, sus pensamientos se centraron en una sola persona… Sasuke.

–Tu madre no llegara hoy a casa, así que ¿quieres ir a comer ramen? –

–¡claro Vamos! – le respondió Rinosuke

Llegaron al mejor restaurante de comida japonesa, Naruto amaba ir a ese lugar, tenía claro que no era lo mismo que una comida tradicional en el mismo Japón pero al menos le hacía recordar su país natal. Naruto y Rinosuke pidieron el mismo platillo cada vez que asistían al famoso negocio: ramen.

Después de degustar de al menos 10 tazones de su amado ramen, de dispusieron a regresar a su hogar, el tráfico era aturdidor, estar parados al menos media hora era desesperante, lo que más querían era llegar a casa para bañarse y por último recibir por parte de Sakura un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de su casa sintieron un ambiente tenso, pensaron que encontrarían a una Sakura enojada por haber tardado tanto, pero nada, a Rinosuke se le hizo extraño pero lo único que se limitó hacer fue ir directo a su cuarto se dijo así mismo que su madre llegaría más tarde por lo tanto se duchó y se durmió no sin antes recibir un buenas noches del hombre que siempre lo protegería.

En cambio Naruto no se sentía realmente bien, después de ver dormir a Rinosuke se sentó frente al televisor y mientras tomaba un vaso con agua se observó y vio su reflejo, sonrío con tristeza, confirmando que sin Sakura se sentía vacío.

De pronto escuchó el motor del automóvil de Sakura, así que sin más se pasó una mano por su alborotada cabellera, siempre un buen esposo tenía que estar presentable a su mujer. Era un buen actor, se felicitó.

Sakura–chan, que bueno que llegas, no te preocupes si tienes hambre, te prepararé algo sencillo– le dijo Naruto

No Naruto, no tengo hambre, quiero hablar contigo antes... ¿Y Rinosuke?

Durmiendo, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó Naruto.

Hoy vi a Sasuke–kun – le respondió Sakura.

¡Plas!

En ese mismo momento Naruto se sintió perdido, el vaso que sostenía se estrelló en el piso y el contenido se derramó.

Por un segundo se comparó con la situación, lo que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas se le iba de las manos.

**y que tal? esta bien lo reconozco es corto, pero ya dije lo mejor de lo mejor viene en el siguiente capitulo, solo les dejo estas preguntas**

**¿que paso con sakura y sasuke?**

**¿de que habran hablado?, **

**¿por qué sakura llego tarde?**

**¿que le dirá sakura a naruto?**

¿**Naruto limpiara el piso?**

**¿tendré imaginación para el siguiente capítulo?**

**Si quieren saber las respuestas ... esperen el próximo capítulo, estará bueno jaja XD**

**saludos a todos y dejen Reviews para saber si esta tomando buen curso la historia.**


	4. No llores porque terminó

**hola de nuevo a todos los lectores que pasan por aquí, sinceramente pensaba que la historia no se llevaría tanto, pero ya ven un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten y mucho, me gusto demasiado lo que escribí y espero que sus opiniones coincidan con las mías. **

**mando saludos a siempre estas al pendiente de la historia.**

**No tengo mas que decir... **

**Capítulo 4: No llores porque terminó, sonríe porque sucedió.**

_7 años atrás_

_– Vamos Sakura-chan, además me ayudaras a mí, no te pido más que una firma y fingir –_

_–no lo sé Naruto, es que…–_

_–Mira no te pido una relación, solo fingiremos, seremos una familia feliz, tú y Rinosuke vivirán conmigo, por favor Sakura-chan–_

_–Naruto realmente no estoy segura, además Rinosuke ya tiene 2 años y todos pensaran mal–_

_–Sakura-chan, ¿Realmente te importa lo que diga la gente?, además me ayudaras a poder rescatar mi fortuna, si me caso y tengo un matrimonio de 10 años, la obtendré y no hay mejor persona que tu–_

_–Solo porque eres mi amigo y no te dejare solo en esto, y creo que también me ayudara, podré quitarme unos cuantos acosadores de encima–_

_–Por eso te amo mucho mi Sakura-chan–_

_5 años atrás_

_– ¿Quieres ser mi esposa por la iglesia?_

_– ¿ha? –_

_–No te preocupes, entiendo que no te sientas muy segura, pero te amo, y prometí conquistarte…–_

_–Naruto no dudo en que te quiero, pero ¿si te enamoras de alguien más? –_

_–Sakura-chan, he estado enamorado de ti desde la secundaria ¿Crees que ahora que estés a mi lado, ya no te quiera?_

_–y ¿Hinata? Ella fue tu novia y sigue enamorada de ti, yo sé que todavía sientes algo por ella–_

_–no miento que aún quiero a Hinata, pero me di cuenta que no la amaba, me deje engañar por el cariño, a la que amo es a ti, solo a ti, y he dicho. –_

_–Naruto… –_

_–…–_

_– ¿Qué es lo primero que se organiza?,_

_–… no entiendo–_

_– ¿el vestido o la iglesia?_

_–…–_

_–...–_

_–sigo sin entender Sakura-chan–_

_–si deseo casarme contigo–_

_–… –_

_–…–_

_–… ¡me haces el hombre más feliz Sakura-chan!–_

Presente

– ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo? – le preguntó Naruto con la cabeza gacha y lo ojos llorosos.

_Flash back_

_–Sasuke-kun–_

_El ambiente era demasiado tenso, Sakura no se movía, por un segundo sus piernas temblaron porque volver a ver al hombre que una vez movió tu universo completo parecía el peor sueño vivido._

_–Sakura–_

_Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, no lo podía creer, sabía que algún día pasaría pero no en ese mismo momento._

_– ¿Q- Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? –le preguntó Sakura, su voz sonaba quebrada, con miedo, con angustia._

_–Solo saludarte, ¿acaso no puedo… Sa-ku-ra? – le respondió al mismo tiempo que caminaba y la acorralaba en el escritorio._

_– ¿A qué has venido?, ¡responde Uchiha! – le refutó Sakura, mientras trataba de zafarse._

_Sasuke odiaba cuando la pelirrosa tomaba esa actitud, así que sin más rodeo el escritorio y se dirigió campante a la silla de Sakura, se sentó y doblo las piernas, nuevamente volvió a escanear el cuerpo de la que fue su mujer, Sasuke se sorprendió, vaya que el embarazo y lo años la volvieron más hermosa, se notaba que se cuidaba mucho ya que la figura seguía intacta, sus rasgos eran más maduros se preguntó cómo es que en su rostro no se distinguían muchas arrugas, recordó la misma sensación cuando la vio en el evento de caridad, definitivamente tenía que volver a ser suya, y quizás ahora si sentar cabeza._

_–te hare la misma pregunta y esta vez quiero que respondas Sasuke– le dijo Sakura– No tengo tu tie…_

_–Quiero ver a mi hijo– le interrumpió Sasuke– solo eso, quiero conocerlo–._

_–…–_

_–…–_

_–Podemos hablarlo en otro lugar y otro momento ¿por favor? – le preguntó Sakura_

_–…–_

_–… Sasuke no sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones pero las cosas ya cambiaron y–_

_–si ya me di cuenta, estas casada y vives muy feliz… este fin de semana iré a tu casa, en la tarde para ser exacto–_

_–me imagino que ya nos investigaste Sasuke, como para saber en dónde encontrarme y en que horarios, típico de ti– le dijo Sakura._

_–Siempre tan perspicaz, por eso eras la mejor que pude haber tenido– le dijo seductoramente._

_–Eres un asqueroso– le gritó Sakura mientras salía del consultorio, pero una mano la retuvo y la estampó contra la pared._

_–Sakura, no lo volveré a repetir, los veré a ti y al dobe de tu marido este fin de semana y espero que este ahí Rinosuke– le murmuró a la oreja mientras mordía el lóbulo._

_Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se hallaba sola en el consultorio, se sentía asquerosa, por un momento deseó arrojarse a los grandes brazos que tanto había añorado, pero no, agradeció a su parte racional y con eso pudo controlarse, en primero estaba su dignidad y respeto como mujer, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir así sin más y ordenar como si el mundo girara a su alrededor? y en segunda no podía fallarle a su rubio, tenía que respetar la relación, él no se lo merecía._

_Se sentó en la misma silla que minutos antes Sasuke posaba con autoridad y egocentrismo, a sus fosas nasales llegaron el olor a limpio y su característico perfume, recordó todo lo que paso con él, por un momento pensó que hubiera sucedido si hubiera respondido afirmativamente a su respuesta de matrimonio, tal vez en esos momentos se encontraría en una gran mansión, con un vestido de alto costo, mientras esperaba la llegada de su marido para irse a una cena de alto prestigio, y cuando estos llegaran fingir con una sonrisa falsa a todos las personas presentes, después de ello dormir junto a un hombre que tal vez ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches le daría, y con el paso del tiempo él volviera a su actitud de playboy ya que a su madura edad aún conservaba sus dotes de sensualidad y apariencia, definitivamente hizo una buena elección al casarse con Naruto, fue lo mejor, vaya que estar regañando a un rubio idiota y que cometiera cualquier estupidez a veces le sacaba de quicio pero había valido la pena y más por su retoño, creció con una buena educación, tenía el físico de Sasuke pero la actitud y el carácter declinaban más a favor del rubio, aunque había algunas cosas en su personalidad que se vislumbraban como heredero Uchiha, aquella inteligencia, enojo y los característicos monosílabos al parecer ya venían de sangre, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Lo único que no deseaba era que su hijo no se volviera como él, no quería dañar a Naruto y mucho menos dañarse a sí misma._

_Despúes de sus incontables monólogos, salió del consultorio, tenía muchos pacientes que atender y no podía hacerlos esperar._

_Al llegar la tarde, se dio cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido y que ya tendría que estar en casa sirviendo la comida a su familia, se inclinó de nuevo en la barra de la recepción y busco a Ino en todas partes, así que como no la encontró tomo el teléfono de la misma recepción y se dispuso a marcar al rubio, le dijo que llegaría más tarde no le dio más explicaciones se las daría cuando terminara de atender a todos sus pacientes._

_Cuando volvió a ver su reloj de mano pegó un grito y un salto, ya era noche y tenía que volver a casa, tomo su cartera, cerró todo con llave, cuando salió del hospital observó el cielo, realmente era una noche fascinante, mirar el cielo estrellado era el mejor espectáculo que la médico tenía, bajo la mirada y siguió caminando rumbo al estacionamiento pero se detuvo ya que se encontró con una escena particular, vio a dos adolescentes tomados de las manos, el chico apenado y una chica totalmente sonrojada, los contempló por unos minutos y recordó cuando Naruto en su adolescencia se le declaró al final del ciclo escolar, como respuesta Sakura frunció el ceño no debió rechazar a Naruto, pero su corazón en esos momentos ya tenía dueño._

_El tráfico era desesperante ya a esa hora no debía haber autos pero como si le destino le empeñara en no volver a su casa tenía que esperar hasta que el flujo de autos aumentara, cuando por fin se liberó del congestionamiento pensó ir a su casa, pero sus impulsos la llevaron a un lugar especial, su cerebro al parecer había tomado absoluto control sobre ella, ya que a cada metro que daba recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con el rubio como diciéndole que no cometiera locura._

_Estacionó el auto en la esquina de aquella calle, es esa misma calle donde hace cinco años había contraído nupcias con su esposo, a paso sigiloso entró en aquel templo y como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido las imágenes de aquel día volvieron a resurgir, se vio exactamente como caminaba y a su lado le sostenía el brazo aquel que fue su mentor en su adolescencia: kakashi. Recordó perfectamente cuando llegó al lado de Naruto y sonrió con la misma esencia de felicidad, sus ojos azules brillaron más de que lo recordaba._

_En ese mismo momento se sintió la mujer más feliz del todo el mundo, pero como siempre, también recordó aquella misma espina enterrada en su corazón que no le permitía vivir en paz, esa pequeña molestia tenía un nombre y esa misma molestia acababa de llegar, al parecer para destruir todo lo que más amaba: Rinosuke._

_Fin blash back_

–Así con que eso paso–

–Si Naruto, y sinceramente no sé lo que quiera, solo ten por seguro que no creo que venga con buenas intenciones–

–Hay que decirle a Rinosuke–

–Naruto quiero que estés consiente que para Rinosuke siempre serás su padre, tú lo viste nacer, crecer, estuviste ahí en los buenos y malos momentos, eres el mejor padre para él–

–Pero yo no soy su padre… nunca seré su padre… mañana le diremos–

–Naruto… –

–Sakura-chan, es tarde, hay que dormir–

Naruto realmente se sentía mal, pensaba que con la llegada de Sasuke perdería lo que tantos años le costó obtener, no quería perder a su familia, pero sabía que algún día llegaría la sombra de las dos personas que tanto amaba, sonrió con tristeza pensando que al menos vivió su sueño de pequeño y que no todo podía seguir así de perfecto, ya que su matrimonio estaba cimentado en un arreglo legal, la firma de Sakura en un papel por diez años, pero no todo estaba tan perdido, Sakura muchas veces le dijo que lo quería demasiado y que no estaba arrepentida de volver a aceptar matrimonio y menos por la iglesia, al menos tenía una pequeña esperanza de que todo siguiera como antes pero esta vez que Rinosuke conociera su progenitor.

Naruto y Sakura se fueron a dormir, al parecer el día siguiente sería muy duro para ellos dos, así que sin más de dirigieron a la pieza que desde hace mucho tiempo era la cuna de su amor, pero no se dieron cuenta que un par de orejas los estaban escuchando, apretó el puño, por fin conocería a la persona que tanto daño había causado a su madre, añoraba tanto el momento de hacerle ínfimas preguntas que su amada madre no le respondía, quería saber todo sobre él, Sonrió de lado, a un niño nunca se le subestima, pagaría Sasuke Uchiha el dolor que le causó a Sakura, pagaría por cada lágrima que escuchó derramar cuando se escondía atrás de la puerta y Sakura creía que nadie la escuchaba. Por fin Había llegado el momento de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha y también conocerían la verdadera faceta de Rinosuke Uzumaki o mejor dicho Rinosuke Uchiha.

Cuando Naruto le había dado su beso de buenas noches, fingió dormir, sabía que su padre estaba tenso ya que era raro que su mamá no llegara temprano. Estuvo atento durante los minutos siguientes para escuchar el auto de su madre y poder dormir, así que cuando escuchó el motor decidió ir a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua, pero se detuvo atrás de la puerta cuando escuchó su nombre, estuvo atento a cada palabra que decía su madre, al principio se emocionó ya que podría conocer a su padre, pero después los recuerdos y la tristeza de su madre lo bombardearon, recordándose que solo tenía un objetivo.

Se levantó del suelo, se limpió el polvo de sus rodillas y se dirigió directo a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua para poder oxigenar sus ideas. Fue hacia su cama y miró el techo de su recamara, sonrió de nuevo ya deseaba que llegara el fin de semana.

* * *

…

Los días que habían transcurrido habían sido muy tensos, Naruto se centró demasiado en su trabajo, ya que no iba por Rinosuke argumentando que tenían un caso muy difícil que atender en la comandancia y que Sakura tenía que ir a recogerlo, a la pelirrosa no le gustó mucho la idea sabía que no quería enfrentar al pequeño pelinegro porque se sentía demasiado inseguro es por eso que complació a su querido rubio, lo comprendió perfectamente ya que pensar que todo lo perderías en un segundo era muy triste, pero Sakura sabía que no debía preocuparse ya que había tomado una decisión, nuevamente volvería a sacrificar su amor por la felicidad de Naruto ya había sufrido mucho su esposo y de su cuenta corría que no volvería a sufrir.

Los tres integrantes de la familia Uzumaki estaba en el living de su casa, se encontraban sentados esperando la gran llegada del Uchiha, Rinosuke se encontraba impaciente, frotaba sus manos, los nervios se veían a leguas, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de amor que su madre siempre le dirigía cuando las cosas estaban mal, esa misma mirada le dedicó el otro día que hablaron de la llegada de su progenitor.

_Flash Back_

_–Rinosuke tenemos que hablar– le dijo Sakura_

_–Madre ya sé que dirás y no te preocupes… sé que debo de hacer– le respondió el pequeño pelinegro_

_–P-pero ni siquiera sabes… –_

_–Escuchaste ayer en la noche ¿verdad? – le preguntó e interrumpió Naruto directamente._

_–si… y n-no se preocupen, ya sé que lo piensan pero quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás al hombre que admiraré y que no importa si mi verdadero padre venga, tu siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón– le respondió Rinosuke._

_Naruto sonrió de felicidad en ese momento supo que a Rinosuke nadie se lo quitaría como hijo, y que tampoco como padre, Sakura se quedó impactada jamás en su vida había escuchado a su pequeño bebe hablar como una persona madura, sabía que lo era pero nunca lo había visto._

_Fin flash Back_

Los pensamientos de Rinosuke se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon el timbre, Naruto y Sakura se voltearon a ver, la hora había llegado.

Como una buena esposa Sakura se levantó del sillón, alisó su falda lo más posible y fue directo a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se topó con un Sasuke presentable llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa blanca que dejaba ver su pecho trabajado, en otra ocasión Sakura se hubiera mordido el labio para contener las ganas de poder abrazarlo pero ese no era el momento, las circunstancias habían cambiado.

–Hola Sasuke, –

–Hmp, ahora ¿Me dejaras pasar o te quedaras ahí parada? –

–No quiero pelear, no quiero que Rinosuke tenga una mal perspectiva de ti… pasa–

–hmp–

Cuando Sasuke entró al hogar Uzumaki se topó con la pequeña luz de su camino, aquel niño le ayudaría a sentirse vivo, ya que a Sakura la tenía perdida, la perdió desde el momento en que no supo esclarecer sus sentimientos y se volvieron amantes, y confirmó su perdida cuando la dejó ir y por orgullo no la buscó en el momento adecuado.

Rinosuke se quedó impresionado con la imagen que tenía enfrente, había investigado a Sasuke Uchiha por medio de internet y se encontró con una infinidad de imágenes de él en varios eventos, leyó sobre su vida, sus estudios, la muerte de sus padres, la gran empresa Uchiha que manejaba y cada vez que bajaba un renglón se quedaba más maravillado, pero nada se comparaba con la imagen real, su porte y personalidad eran únicos en aquel momento se le formó un nudo en la garganta, se topó con sentimientos encontrados y realmente no sabía qué hacer si reír, llorar, abrazarlo o pegarle por cada lagrima que derramó su madre por él, pero su parte racional y un buen juicio hicieron lo que Sasuke Uchiha menos pensó que haría.

–Hola Mi nombre es Rinosuke Uzumaki, es un placer conocer a mi verdadero padre– le dijo Rinosuke mientras le extendía la mano al hombre que tenía enfrente.

–Hmp, es un gusto mi nombre es... –

–Sasuke Uchiha, yo sé quién es no es necesario que se presente ¿verdad madre? – le interrumpió Rinosuke

–Si Rinosuke… como verás Sasuke, mi hijo sabe todo de ti, nunca le ocultamos la verdad– le dijo Sakura

Sasuke se le quedo mirando a su hijo ¿de verdad que ese era sangre de su sangre? Claro que sí, solo bastaba con mirarlo para confirmar que lo era, de pronto se vio en él cuando era pequeño, aunque la única diferencia es que no sonreía de la misma manera en que Rinosuke lo hacía en ese momento, claro Naruto tenía la culpa de que Rinosuke tuviera una luz parecida al rubio.

–Naruto quiero hablar contigo a solas– le dijo Sasuke

–Tienes los mismos pensamientos querido amigo, yo también quería hablar contigo, así que sígueme–

–Naruto, Sasuke no quiero peleas ¿entendido? – les dijo Sakura

–No te preocupes Sakura–chan, ya no somos los mismos niños de antes– le respondió Naruto

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a la terraza que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la casa, cuando llegaron y se aseguraron los dos de que no escucharan nada tanto Rinosuke como Sakura comenzaron a dialogar.

– ¿a qué has venido Sasuke? – Le preguntó Naruto– se perfectamente que tus intenciones de venir y hacerte el hombre que quiere conocer a su hijo no nos las tragamos ni Sakura y mucho menos yo.

–Hmp, te has vuelto más listo dobe– le respondió Sasuke– está bien te lo diré… he venido por Rinosuke, quiero llevármelo a Japón.

– ¡¿Qué?! Ni creas que te dejare llevártelo, puede que sea tu hijo, p-pero ¡No! Además Saku…–

–Te podrías callar y dejarme hablar– le interrumpió Sasuke. – ¿amas a Rinosuke no es así Naruto?

–sí y no dejare que te lo lleves– le respondió Naruto.

–Escúchame bien Naruto, y lo que diré solo lo mencionare una vez, solo una vez, así que quiero que escuches por favor. –

–Te escucho Sasuke–

…

– ¡No! Rinosuke, por favor no– le dijo sakura

–Madre quiero eso, quiero ir a mi país natal– le respondió Rinosuke

–P-pero y ¿Naruto? , sabes que le romperás el corazón–

–Mi padre sabrá entender perfectamente, el hecho de que me vaya no quiere decir que me alejare de tu lado–

–Eso significa que tendría que irme contigo, y yo no quiero volver a Japón–

–Entonces se lo pediré a Sasuke–

– ¡No! No quiero… –

–Pero eso es lo que quiero yo–

–…–

–…–

–Está bien si quieres irte, pero no te iras solo con Sasuke–

–Gracias… ahora solo falta decirle a mi papá–

–No creo que le guste la idea–

–Pero sabrá comprender– le dijo Rinosuke

El tiempo pasaba y los segundos para Sakura y Rinosuke se hicieron horas, hasta que la puerta de la terraza dejó ver a un pelinegro indiferente y aun rubio con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, eso alertó a Sakura porque Naruto aunque fuera muy sentimental casi nunca lloraba a menos que lo que hayan platicado hubiera afectado al rubio.

–Rinosuke ve a tu recamara– le dijo Sakura

–P-pero…–

–Vete a tu recamara ya dije–

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales el ambiente a cada segundo se tornaba más denso, así que Sakura decidió hablar.

– ¿Me dirán que fue lo que hablaron? – dijo Sakura

–Sakura–chan, necesito que te tranquilices por fav… –

– ¡¿Cómo quieres me tranquilice Naruto, si llega Sasuke y lo primero que me dice Rinosuke es que se quiere ir a Japón por que quiere conocer mejor a su padre?!

–hmp ¿eso te dijo él? – preguntó Sasuke

–… si eso fue lo que dijo, pero dime Sasuke cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones–

–Ya se lo dije al dobe de Naruto, al igual que Rinosuke yo también quiero que venga conmigo a Japón–

– ¡¿Q-Qué?! – le gritó Sakura

–por favor Sakura-chan, escúchalo, Sasuke quiere una oportunidad, estoy de acuerdo con él– le dijo Naruto

–Yo no le daré ninguna oportunidad, tuvo muchas, no permitiré que venga a destruir todo lo que me costó formar–

–hmp, mejor me retiro– le dijo Sasuke

–Si mejor vete y no vuelvas nunca– le grito Sakura

–Para tu mala fortuna tenemos alguien que nos une, y hasta que alguien de los dos se muera seguiremos en contacto– le dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la casa Uzumaki

–Naruto por favor, dime que no estás de acuerdo con esto–

–Sasuke no es lo que creíamos, dale una oportunidad, si Rinosuke quiere ir a Japón yo lo apoyare y también a Sasuke– le dijo Naruto

–Dime que fue lo que te dijo, ¡¿dime que palabras utilizó para convencerte?! –le preguntó Sakura

–No utilizó nada de trampas, y prometí a Sasuke no decirte nada, solo te pediré que confíes en mi ¿entendido? –

–Confío en ti Naruto, pero no en Sasuke–

–Sakura–chan, todo estará bien, nadie nos separara– le dijo Naruto.

* * *

…

Había pasado un mes, en donde Sasuke frecuentaba a Rinosuke, algunas veces lo llevaba a la escuela privada y la mayoría donde lo recogía para después quedarse con él en las tardes, platicaban, hacían la tarea juntos, iban a comer y al final del día era llevado de regreso a la casa Uzumaki donde Naruto y Sakura lo recibían, al principio Sakura no estuvo de acuerdo pero al ver la cara de ilusión por parte de Rinosuke sus defensas cayeron y por ver una sonrisa de su hijo valía morderse el labio de coraje al verlo con Sasuke.

Se encontraban en al aeropuerto de París, faltaba poco para que el avión que los llevara a Tokio Japón despegara. Sakura se encontraba sentada y a su lado derecho estaba Rinosuke con una pequeña mochila y a su lado izquierdo le sujetaba la mano su amado rubio, no se quería separar de él ya nada lo separaría de su lado. Sasuke se encontraba a unos pocos metros en un pequeño establecimiento adquiriendo un buen café cuando escucharon la llamada de abordaje tiró el envase a la basura. Tomó su maletín y fue directo a la puerta indicada, en cambio Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su esposo, le dio un beso y fue a encontrarse con Sasuke; Rinosuke al igual que Sakura abrazó a su papá y a cambio de ello Naruto le revolvió sus cabellos negros y deseó un buen viaje.

Sakura y Naruto habían discutido sobre el viaje, no había tiempo definido para volver a París pero la pelirrosa prometió volver, juro una vez que nada los separaría y eso haría.

Naruto se quedó observando como Sasuke, Sakura y Rinosuke subían al avión, una fuerte nostalgia lo invadió pero sabía que era necesario, aquella platica que tuvo con Sasuke le hizo comprender mejor el dolor que había sufrido últimamente y que necesitaba experimentar como se sentía ser padre… antes de que el tiempo se acabara.

**y bien que les pareció, jaja creo que muchos creían que Sakura se habia acostado con Sasuke error, a claro que Sakura sigue amando al pelinegro sexy, pero debe respetar la relación con Naruto a quien tambien ama, y bueno mmmm por parte de Sasuke el tambien tiene un pequeñisimo secreto que en la platica con Naruto tuvo, pero con el paso de los capitulos se sabrá, y pues Rinosuke es un chico muy listo y pues como todo chico quiere conocer sus raices y todo eso.**

**en fin quiero decirles que la historia ya mero llega a su final, si lo se es pronto pero es que no cuento con mucho tiempo es por eso que hare los capitulos aun mas largos y cuando se den cuenta ya estaran leyendo el final, yo no les dire cuando sera el capitulo final se daran cuenta cuando ya lo hayan leido, jajjaja en fin**

**sin mas que decir algun ¿Reviews? para que sepa si les agrada la historia o no, :) **


	5. La historia mas feliz del mundo

**hola a todos de nuevo... lo primero que realizare sera pedir perdón, tarde en subir este capitulo pero es que no tenia imaginación, pero a cambio de eso lo hice aun mas largo. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Por cierto, en los capitulos anteriores queria mandar saludos a un apersonita en especial pero por ondas del destino no pude**

**MANDO SALUDOS A LAURA DE MADRID, ESPAÑA GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS.**

**también**** agradezco por sus 1250 visitas, se que son pocas pero no me rendiré y creare mas historias para complacer a los lectores y que se vayan con una sonrisa .**

**sin mas que decir a leer.**

**Capítulo 5: La historia más feliz del mundo**

¿Qué paso?

¿Dónde estoy?

Intentaba abrir los ojos pero los sentía más pesados, volvió a recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para volver a ver la luz pero no podía, se rindió, prefirió relajarse y concentrarse en el sentido del oído.

Pit

Pit

Pit

Ese sonido era sumamente conocido

¿Hospital?

Claro que estaba en un hospital, aquel equipo emitía el sonido más común que cualquier clínica tendría, lo escuchó y determinó que su ritmo cardíaco se encontraba constante pero muy débil, se preguntó cómo es que había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era haber subido al avión, ayudar a Rinosuke a ponerse…

¿Rinosuke?

¿Dónde estaba?

Intentó gritar pero su garganta estaba cerrada, quería saber dónde estaba su adorado niño, si ella estaba en un hospital lo más seguro que el también, quería saber que había sucedido, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta que había despertado, así que se relajó y volvió concentrarse no ayudaba en nada que se alterara, debía tranquilizarse, después de contar hasta diez pudo abrir los ojos lo primero que observó fue el techo de color blanco, giró la cabeza encontrándose con un suero, lo sabía porque le dolía el dorso de la mano.

Le dio vueltas la cabeza, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la misma, lo único que pudo realizar fue un supuesto sonido por la garganta que apenas era audible, lo próximo que sintió fue una presencia al lado de ella y pudo deducir que era una enfermera para que minutos después volviera al mundo de lo inconsciente.

Otra vez volvía a ver borroso, ahora los ojos no los sentía tan pesados pero si algo cansados, pasó saliva y la garganta le dolía, viró a su derecha y no encontró a nadie, tocó la parte donde sintió la fuerte punzada pero el suero en la mano se lo impedía.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido que parecía infernal, indicaba que sus latidos disminuían cada vez más, eso la alertó

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

¿Dónde está Rinosuke?

¿Sasuke?

¿Naruto?

Rendida observó nuevamente el techo, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, quería saber, se encontraba desesperada pero nadie parecía venir a decirle lo que sucedió.

Sintió una mirada, y su vista se dirigió al gran ventanal que se encontraba al lado de la habitación, abrió los ojos como platos… ese era…. ¿Sasuke?...

No, ese no era Sasuke se dijo, entonces ¿quién era? El porte era casi similar, los ojos negros como la noche, el mismo color de piel y hasta la estatura, solo había una persona que se parecía tanto, y ese era su hermano mayor pero Itachi había muerto hace años en un accidente, ¿algún pariente? No claro que no se volvió a repetir, solo existía Sasuke como el único Uchiha.

¿Entonces quién era esa persona tan similar?

Trató de observar mejor a la persona que la observaba y se sorprendió

¿Rinosuke?

Eso es imposible, Rinosuke tan solo tenía nueve y el hombre que la observaba aparentaba un joven de treinta años.

Intentó de nuevo gritar pero al parecer su garganta parecía impedir algún movimiento en sus cuerdas vocales…

¡Otra vez! Ese maldito dolor en su cabeza, ya estaba harta, dedujo que la sedaban para que no sintiera dolor alguno, pero sentía más dolor al no saber qué había sucedido, intentó gritar pero nuevamente no lo lograba, quería decirle al hombre que no la dejaba de observar que le dijera a la enfermera que se aproximaba a ella que impidiera intoxicarla con ese líquido que lo único que lograba era aturdirla más… pero lo único que vio minutos después fue un techo oscuro

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pasaban las horas y se podía observar en la habitación 346 a una mujer durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, aquel aparato que indicaba que seguía con vida al parecer indicaría que en cualquier momento fallecería, el ritmo cardíaco bajaba a cada segundo.

Frunció el ceño, apretó el puño estaba, claramente desesperado.

Ya no lloraba… porque ya no tenía lágrimas

Ya no sentía… porque había matado todos sus sentimientos

Ya no hacía nada… porque ya se había rendido.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, la vida no tenía sentido, perdió a todos los que amaba en un segundo, no había día en que no se culpara de lo que había sucedido

_Flash back_

_– Mamá ayúdame con el cinturón– le dijo Rinosuke_

_– ¡claro! – le respondió Sakura con la mejor sonrisa_

_Observó mejor a su padre, realmente era muy serio, llevaban ya bastante tiempo viajando y se había limitado a quedarse sentado, observar la película puesta y solo a levantarse por alguna necesidad, aun no entendía como su madre pudo enamorarse de un ser así._

_Cuando llegaron a Japón, Rinosuke no se sorprendió tanto sobre el paisaje, había investigado también por internet como era, pero en cambio Sakura se sentía atrapada, no podía comprender como es que había vuelto, se fue para según no volver y de nuevo estaba parada en la puerta donde una vez cruzó como una compañera de cama del magnate, pero ahora volvía como la madre del hijo de ese magnate…, le hubiera encantado entrar por esa puerta como la Señora Uchiha, y … ¡otra vez! Tenía que dejar de pensar así, y también tenía que estar recordándose que solo venía por un objetivo: que Rinosuke conociera mejor a Sasuke._

_Estaba confundida, no entendía realmente la insistencia del rubio por regresar a Tokio, sospechaba que algo le había dicho Sasuke para convencer a su marido de que regresaran a Japón de un día para otro, y peor aún que ni siquiera Naruto fuera con ellos porque el pretexto de un caso muy importante en París se lo impedía, ¡Mentiras! Algo tramaban esos dos lo sabía, se podía percibir a miles de kilómetros pero como el rubio dijo que confiara en él no se vio más que en la necesidad de hacerlo._

_– ¿No entraras?… Sa-ku-ra– le dijo Sasuke, sacándola de su trance._

_– oh, perdona– le respondió Sakura_

_Observó mejor la gran mansión, definitivamente era igual que hace diez años, solo se observaba los retoques de pintura beige, pero el color, los muebles y aseguraba que hasta los mismos objetos estaban en su lugar, asi como si Sasuke no hubiera querido quitarlos._

_Pasaron los días, Sakura se volvió a instalar en el hospital en donde años había dejado atrás, sus compañeros y subordinados le dieron una bienvenida muy agradable, la cual ella disfrutó al máximo pero se sentía vacía, realmente se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Naruto._

_Se llamaban cuando podían, ya que los horarios eran distintos pero trataban de comunicarse y cuando lo hacían el tiempo se detenía para ambos en donde un Naruto lloraba de tristeza y alegría y Sakura lo regañaba diciéndole que parara que regresarían y que no se preocupara._

_Rinosuke se acostumbró muy fácil a las tradiciones, conoció a amigos nuevos, se divirtió de una manera muy diferente a la estaba adaptado en Europa pero le gustaba, y lo que más amaba es que pasaba más tiempo con su adorado padre; Sasuke le enseñó toda la empresa, lo que manejaba, como tenía que hacerlo, sus inversionistas y conoció también a los accionistas._

_Ahora comprendía perfectamente por que el apellido Uchiha era tan temido, respetado y sobre todo importante en el país, estaba orgulloso de tener la sangre Uchiha, pero tenía clara una cosa no se quitaría el Uzumaki, sabía que ese apellido no era muy importante en el Japon pero sí que era también muy respetado y sobre todo temido, y más por la fortuna que llevaba en los hombros esa familia._

_Rinosuke estaba enterado de los fines del matrimonio Uzumaki, es por eso que también quería ir al Japón, no solo anhelaba conocer mejor a su progenitor sino también pensar en alguna solución para ayudar a su padre a recuperar más fácilmente su fortuna._

_En cambio Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo, pero también eso era una ilusión, muy independiente de que fuera el padre del niño a la vez no lo era irónico ¿no?, lo que veía al llegar a su mansión era ver a una pelirrosa en la sala y en sus brazos a un pequeño pelinegro, el niño corría y le daba un fuerte abrazo mientras sasuke le revolvía el cabello, y para sentirse aún mejor Sakura le daba la bienvenida._

_Eso era lo que pasaba del diario, así fueron transcurriendo los días, semanas, meses._

_Cuando se dieron cuenta Rinosuke había cumplido 18 años._

_Naruto cada seis meses los visitaba y cuando no podía, Sakura inmediatamente viajaba a París para encontrarse a su rubio, lo extrañaba demasiado y la situación era rara. Naruto temía que Sakura cayera en las garras seductoras de Sasuke pero si con ello hacía feliz al que fue su amigo no le importaba y menos si su no ahora pequeño Rinosuke sonreía como siempre. Pero esa idea la desechó porque tanto como Sakura y Rinosuke lo trataban como si nunca se hubieran separado y se daba cuenta que no los había perdido eso lo alentaba a seguir con el objetivo y sobre todo tendría tiempo suficiente para investigar de aquella mafia Akatsuki, ya que al estar tan lejos pasaba desapercibido y observaba mejor sus movimientos internacionales, es por ello que viajaba cada seis meses y en esos días se daba la oportunidad de unir las piezas en el rompecabezas y así poder encontrar una solución… antes de que el tiempo se acabara._

_Rinosuke entendía perfectamente la situación, el no deseaba una familia feliz constituida con Sasuke como padre, pero si quería una cosa: ser tan inteligente como su progenitor pero sin perder la esencia de la felicidad que fue heredada por Naruto. Ahora que era mayor entendía mejor el mundo donde se movía Sasuke, a cada reunión que asistían el demostraba su capacidad de pensamiento analítico, durante los últimos años predijo con exactitud los balances que tendría la empresa Uchiha en las próximas décadas, con ello Sasuke se sentía orgulloso y no dudaba de la capacidad como presidente de la misma cuando él ya no estuviera._

_Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Sasuke en los últimos años comenzaba a tornarse más distante, cada vez era más insistente conforme a los horarios de entrada y salida de la casa, no permitía que tanto como Rinosuke ni Sakura salieran a altas horas de la noche, para colmo les puso a su disposición un guardaespaldas a cada uno._

_Sakura realmente no entendía lo que sucedía, comprendía perfectamente que los tiempos eran muy peligrosos y que pertenecer a una familia adinerada también traía represalias contra ellos, pero eso era una exageración, así que sin dejar pasar más tiempo llamó a una persona que por instinto supo que le respondería todas las preguntas._

_–Me dirás lo que está pasando ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Sakura_

_–Sakura-chan, enserio no sé de qué me estás hablando– le respondió Naruto– lo que haga Sasuke me parece perfecto, sabes que él es muy…_

_–Si muy importante y por ello debe protegernos y bla bla bla, pero esto es una exageración… yo sé que me ocultan ustedes dos algo y es mejor que me lo digas, no me gustan que me oculten cosas y menos tu Naruto–_

_–…–_

_–Naruto–_

_–ah! Sakura-chan, tratamos de protegerte y por ello no te podemos decir–_

_–Sabía que algo ocultaban pero necesito saber, he pasado nueve años de mi vida siendo engañada, ¡¿te parece justo eso?! –_

_– ¡No! Pero es por tu bien– murmuró Naruto– así que por favor Sakura-chan, es un asunto importante, no intervengas–_

_–P-pero– le dijo Sakura–…espero que lo que traman no dañe a nadie Naruto, confió en ti, no te tengo que decir que no me decepciones ¿¡cierto!?_

_–No, y tranquila que el grandioso Naruto-sama siempre salva a las personas–_

_Sakura se quedó pensativa cuando reflexiono la pequeña discusión con Naruto, necesitaba investigar qué es lo que sucedía. Se sentó en su ancha cama y empezó a analizar la situación ¿Por qué rayos Sasuke le pondría guardaespaldas si nunca lo tuvo? A menos que…_

_Solo se vio un borrón rosado entrando en el despacho de Sasuke, buscó y rebuscó en todo lo que pudo encontrar… nada sospechoso que indicara que…_

_Se quedó estática al observar un folder entre otros más perfectamente guardados en compartimento secreto escondido bajo el escritorio. Estaba en perfecto estado, lo abrió y empezó leer su contenido ¡¿Por qué Sasuke tendría esto?! Esa etapa de su vida la había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, se dijo Sakura estaba segura que ya lo había superado, siguió leyendo hoja tras hoja, y por cada hoja que pasaba se sorprendía más._

_¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!_

_¡¿Por qué Sasuke tendría recortes de todos los periódicos sobre la muerte de Itachi y su familia y un anexo de todos los crímenes de la organización Akatsuki?!_

_El teléfono sonó y un brincó pegó, con la mano temblorosa decidió contestar._

_–H-hola–_

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_Naruto estaba en completo estado estrés, el tiempo se le acababa y si continuaba a ese paso Rinosuke y Sakura corrían verdadero peligro y ni hablar de Sasuke que hace mucho tiempo estaba en amenazaba de muerte._

_– ¡Tenemos que viajar lo más posible a Tokio, tu familia esta peligro!–le dijo Kiba con teléfono en mano._

_– ¡Que ¿Por qué? Dime todo lo que tengas!– le gritó Naruto_

_–Tenemos que comunicarnos con la policía Japonesa, Sai escuchó al líder decir que adelantaran la fecha– le respondió Kiba mientras salían de la oficina_

_–Esto es malo… organiza al escuadrón 8, ve a casa y prepárate, partiremos en el próximo vuelo a Tokio._

_Mientras Naruto conducía directo a su hogar llamó a Sasuke, no importaba si en el otro lado del mundo estuvieran durmiendo necesitaba comunicarse con él lo más pronto posible, para que salieran de la ciudad y sino del mismo país. Su teléfono celular marcó varias veces pero no contestaba, así que decidió marcar al teléfono de su casa._

_–H-hola–_

_– ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?_

_–No lo sé, no ha llegado a casa, se encuentra con Rinosuke en la empresa._

_–tsk… gracias, luego me comunico contigo_

_–Espera, ¡explícame que sucede, ¿Por qué estas así?_

_–No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito comunicarme con él, en otra ocasión te digo._

_– ¡Basta!, es tiempo que me digas la verdad, acabo de encontrar recortes de periódico de la muerte de Itachi y de akatsuki._

_–Creo que es tiempo de lo que te enteres de lo sucedido, te dire la razón de porque insistía tanto en que viajaras a Japón con Sasuke._

_–Te escucho_

_9 años atrás_

_–Así que esa es la verdadera razón– le respondió Naruto_

_–Por el momento no habrá represalias, y cuando llegue la fecha ellos regresaran contigo._

_– ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no les harán nada?_

_–Es por eso que tú también colaboraras, desde el exterior también observaras los movimientos de ellos._

_–No lo sé, Sasuke, Tu hermano cometió un grave error en entrar en esa organización de mafiosos, y ahora tú y mi familia pagaran las consecuencias de ello simplemente porque Itachi no deseó seguir con ellos y por ende los mataron ¿y ahora vienen por ti y por tu fortuna?_

_–Ya te dije que tú también los apoyaras._

_–entonces... ¿Quieres que te entregue a mi familia para que sepas como es ser padre antes de que te logren matar?_

_–suena arriesgado pero tú ya sabes cómo es el papel de padre, pero yo… el destino hizo que no sepa cómo se siente_

_–Pero, ¿Por qué no te mataron a ti?_

_–yo estaba de viaje cuando el accidente paso, además necesitaban tiempo para que el acuerdo se efectuara, Itachi entregó la empresa a cambio de su libertad pero con la condición de que yo siguiera vivo y que al menos dejaran pasar algunos años… pero al parecer ya quieren tomar la empresa_

_– ¿Pero cómo van a tomar la empresa? Es absurdo que la corporación Uchiha esté a cargo de akatsuki, sabes lo ironico que suena eso_

_–No, porque la empresa estará bajo el nombre de Yahiko, pero si demostramos que Pain y Yahiko son la misma persona más comprobando todos los crímenes hechos por ellos podremos derrotarlos Naruto_

_–Tu plan suena muy arriesgado, pero te apoyare, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos también te ayudare a que seas feliz, al menos en el tiempo que te queda, bueno eso si te matan y si no ya veremos._

_Presente_

_– ¡¿Qué?! Cómo pudiste Naruto, prácticamente nos enviaste a la horca._

_–Sakura-chan también vi la felicidad de él, se merecía una oportunidad… él no se sentía realmente feliz con la situación_

_–…–_

_– ¿Sakura-chan?_

_– ¿para que necesitas a Sasuke?_

_–…–_

_– ¿Naruto?_

_–No te alteres por favor_

_– ¿Naruto?_

_–Akatsuki piensa actuar antes_

_–….–_

_– ¿Sakura-chan?_

_– ¿Qué?_

_–No es momento para gritos, empaca tus cosas, las de Rinosuke y las de Sasuke, se tienen que ir de Japón, yo por lo mientras tratare de localizar a Sasuke, te veo en unas horas en la casa donde antes vivías._

_–Está bien Naruto, vendrás verdad_

_–Sí, tomare el primer vuelo a Tokio_

_– ¿Naruto?_

_–Dime_

_–Te amo_

_–Y yo a ti._

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_– ¿Sasuke?_

_–Dobe ¿Qué quieres?_

_–Tienen que salir lo más pronto posible de Japón, Akatsuki adelantará la fecha, ya Sakura sabe la verdad, necesito que se escondan en el departamento donde antes vivía Sakura, la mande ahí._

_– ¿la información es confiable Naruto?_

_–claro que si Sasuke, mi mejor espía me lo dijo, me estoy dirigiendo para allá, en unas horas estaré en Tokio, no salgan de ahí hasta cuando yo me comunique ¿Dónde está Rinosuke? ¿Está contigo?_

_–No te preocupes él está conmigo en la empresa, iré directo para allá._

_Rinosuke escuchó complemente la conversación de Sasuke, se mantenía tranquilo sin demostrar alguna reacción, se levantó del asiento, sacudió sus pantalones._

_–Hay que llegar lo más antes posible, mi madre ha de estar alterada–le dijo Rinosuke_

_–tienes razón._

_Salieron de la empresa con paso rápido pero constante, Sasuke sinceramente se sentía intranquilo pero no lo demostraba realmente estaba muy preocupado por Sakura ¿estaría bien? Y lo que más quería era llegar con ella, haría todo lo posible para que se fueran del país, ya no importaba el dinero, importaba verdaderamente su integridad y la de hijo, internamente estaba agradecido con ella y con Naruto por que los últimos nueve años fueron los más felices que había vivido. Rinosuke tenía la espalda y los hombros tensos, tenía una batalla interna ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Preocupada? ¿Nerviosa?, no lo sabía solo deseaba volver a tener paz que minutos antes la había perdido._

_Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Sakura ella ya se encontraba ahí junto con tres maletas pequeñas. Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue abalanzarse sobre Rinosuke, a pesar de que él era más alto que ella, Sakura pudo alcanzar su cuello con sus brazos._

_– ¡¿Estas bien?!_

_–Si mamá, estoy bien._

_– ¿Estas bien… Sasuke? – le preguntó Sakura_

_–Estoy bien– le respondió._

_Las horas pasaban y no había señal de vida por parte de Naruto. La desesperación se podía percibir por parte de Sakura, la tensión y la angustia inundaban las fosas nasales, el ambiente pesado era aturdidor, los segundos se convirtieron en horas pero cuando volvían a revisar el reloj solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos._

_Rinosuke se encontraba recargado en el regazo de su adorada madre, recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado, desde el primer golpe por portarse mal hasta el último regalo que le dio por sus 18 años, y como si fuera un niño pequeño se sintió de nuevo, añoro por un segundo el volverse a sentir libre, alzó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro afilado y ya maduro de su madre y vino a su memoria un cumpleaños que a él lo marco de por vida, recordó perfectamente cuando Naruto lo llevó a una cada de antigüedades para adquirir el regalo para su mamá, compró un cuadre hecho de madera de cedro y en el colocó una fotografía de ellos tres donde se podían observar en una playa sonrientes y disfrutando de la vida; Naruto pensó que un viaje de crucero no estaría mal pero se vio interrumpido con la llegada de Sasuke así que solo se limitó a hacerle una cena pero esta vez fue simplemente decente ya que en otras ocasiones terminaba siendo un desastre y para Sakura terminó siendo el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido._

_Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un rincón del cuarto, el no tener ni un mueble era realmente incomodo, estaba claramente desesperado, ya no soportaba la situación, pasar un día completo sin comunicación alguna con el exterior era irritante lo que más deseaba era un buen baño pero ni agua caliente había, resignado se dispuso a esperar la llamada de Naruto._

_Habían pasado demasiadas horas, justas para llegar al límite de la desesperación, gracias a las plegarias de Sasuke llegó la llamada de Naruto informándoles que había llegado a Japón y que se había comunicado con la policía Japonesa para poder planear una estrategia, tenían todo lo necesario para buscarlos y arrestarlos por los diferentes crímenes cometidos desde violaciones hasta trata de personas, pero prefirieron esperar por una buena emboscada y así aumentar su condena por encontrarlos en infraganti, solo tenían que capturar a las tres principales personas que estaban al mando de dicha organización ya que a lo largo de los 9 años que transcurrieron pudieron arrestar a cada uno excepto a Yahiko que se autodenominaba Pain, su fiel compañera Konan y Nagato, tenían entendido que ellos eran huérfanos ya que sus padres fueron asesinados también por una banda de criminales que solo pudieron obtener unas cuentas monedas a cambio de sus vidas; sus primeros años de vida como huérfanos estuvieron a cargo del comandante Jiraiya después de recibir una educación respetable y cumplir la mayoría de edad decidieron irse por su propia cuenta, con el paso del tiempo acordaron crear una organización que tuviera un objetivo: acabar con la drogadicción y la violencia, pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron en vano cuando no pudieron contra ello, fueron amenazados y hasta el punto de morir llegaron, perdieron todo el dinero recaudado para centros especializados sin más que decir sus actitudes cambiaron a tal grado de utilizar el nombre de Akatsuki como una organización de criminales, con el paso de los años se volvieron famosos pero no con el objetivo principal, sino por lo que más habían odiado de pequeños, a los pocos meses fueron integrando a mas camaradas que al mismo tiempo fueron perdiendo desde que Itachi Uchiha había desertado de la misma, cuando se dieron cuenta del grave error que cometían no había marcha atrás tenían que seguir, es por ello que su único objetivo y más importante era obtener las empresas Uchiha y con ello ya nadie los derrotaría, pero no notaron que en los 9 años que habían esperado para tomar dichas corporaciones perdían poder e información, solo esperaban que no pudieran demostrar que Pain y Yahiko eran la misma persona._

_–Naruto dice que nuestros boletos están en el aeropuerto, tenemos que dejar el país– le dijo Sasuke_

_– ¿Naruto ya llego? –le preguntó Sakura_

_–Sí, pero nos tenemos que ir, ya dije– le respondió Sasuke._

_–Yo quiero ver a Naruto–_

_–Lo siento pero él ya está trabajando–_

_Tomaron un taxi que los llevara al aeropuerto ya que Rinosuke pensó que si los veían en un lujoso auto levantarían sospechas y se mandaría la información de que saldrían de viaje, así que decidieron ser los más discretos posibles. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto pidieron los boletos con un nombre falso, registraron sus pequeñas maletas y esperaron a que su vuelo anunciase que su próximo destino seria Augusta, Maine; al parecer Naruto quería alejarlos de todo peligro, enviarlos a Estados Unidos a un estado lejano que la mayoría no sabía que existía parecía la mejor idea que al dobe se le pudo ocurrir, pensó Sasuke._

_Sakura estaba pensando en todo y nada, tocó las bolsas de sus pantalones y encontró una fotografía de Naruto, Rinosuke, Sasuke, nunca se dieron cuenta que se las tomó, estaban en el comedor de la casa y se podía observar como reían sobre una plática interesante, añoró ese momento y lo que más quería en ese segundo era retroceder el tiempo y volver a vivirlo._

_Rinosuke entendía todo, tendrían que empezar de ceros estaba completamente seguro que su madre no había guardado la suficiente cantidad de dinero para sobrevivir como antes lo hacían, y aunado a ello, en Estados Unidos no conocían el apellido Uchiha. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró su cartera lleno de billetes al menos podrían pagar un buen apartamento por unos meses pero tendrían que trabajar como personas comunes._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_– ¡Ok! Estrategia planeada, sabemos lo que hay que hacer– dijo Naruto_

_–Pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que esto funcionara si acorralamos a los tres– le respondió Shikamaru_

_–Shikamaru, tu eres mi mejor estratega, confió en ti._

_–esto es pesado… pero hay una gran probabilidad de que funcione siempre y cuando la información haya sido correcta_

_– ¡Entonces funcionara! – gritó Naruto._

_Shikamaru llevaba trabajando con Naruto en los últimos años, gracias a él y a su maravillosa mente lograron capturar a cada integrante de Akatsuki. Ahora solo tendrían que ir por los últimos tres._

_Después de preparar a cada uno de los guardianes del orden en sus correspondientes escuadrones se dirigieron a la guarida del este, según la información que Sai había investigado, últimamente se ocultaban en ese lugar ya que también ahí se encontraba toda la información y necesitaban protegerla. Les tomó aproximadamente 3 horas llegar a la gran mansión que tenían como escondite por que se ubicaba rumbo a la salida de la ciudad y estaba rodeada por una infinidad de árboles indicando que estaba en el centro de un gran bosque. Decidieron no tomar el camino que los llevaría directo a la puerta principal por que darían señal de un arresto, por lo tanto Shikamaru sugirió que lo mejor era llegar por la parte de atrás de la mansión así pasarían desapercibidos y más por la seguridad presente del lugar._

_Observaron que en toda la extensión de la mansión se encontraban hombres robustos con diferentes armas en su poder, lo primero que realizaron fueron desarmarlos utilizando las técnicas de combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que si disparaban podrían alertar a los habitantes de la mansión, solo utilizaban los silenciadores cuando en verdad no podían contra ellos. Después de noquear a cada guardia de la mansión, el escuadrón número 10 entro en acción, la misión que les fue consignada era desactivar todas las cámaras de seguridad, mientras que Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji se mantenían ocupados Naruto y el resto de los escuadrones y patrullas se encontraban afuera de la mansión esperando la indicación adecuada para poder entrar con más libertad, ya que lo investigado había lugares específicos de dicha mansión que no contaban con cámaras de seguridad y otros que sí. Cuando recibieron la señal de poder entrar así lo hicieron, solo ingresaron el escuadrón número 8 constituido por Hinata, Kiba y Shino, junto con Rock lee, Ten Ten, Neji y Sai._

_Entraron por la parte de atrás, se dividieron todos los sectores de la casa para acorralar a todos los que estuvieran en ese momento, Naruto junto con Sai ingresaron rápidamente al cuarto donde se encontraba Shikamaru y su equipo, Naruto dio instrucciones que Shikamaru y Sai lo acompañaran al sector norte de la casa, con pasos sigilosos revisaron las diferentes habitaciones donde solo encontraban polvo y roedores que solo entorpecían su objetivo._

_Se alarmaron cuando Sai apuntó con el arma y quito el seguro que la misma poseía, Naruto y Shikamaru corrieron a la habitación donde el pelinegro se encontraba, Naruto apretó su puño al encontrar al mismo Pain cometiendo un acto que ante la sociedad era juzgado como inmoral, sucio es más una deshonra ante la chica que yacía al parecer muerta entre sus piernas._

_– ¡Retírate de la chica, y al suelo, coloca las mano donde las pueda ver! – dijo Sai con voz de autoridad._

_Inmediatamente Naruto se dirigió donde la víctima se encontraba, revisó su pulso y lo encontró débil, seguía viva, la cara del rubio reflejo coraje, frunció su ceño y maldijo mil veces al causante de su estado, envolvió su desnudez y la cargó._

_–Llévatela Shikamaru, Sai tu quedas conmigo, tenemos que interrogarlo ahora mismo– dijo Naruto_

_–No creo que sea lo más conveniente Naruto, te estas poniendo en peligro– le respondió Shikamaru_

_–No te preocupes, además es mejor que me diga que trampas hay en la casa, para que de una vez hagamos el cateo completo–_

_–Que pesado… aun así volveré–_

_Cuando Shikamaru llegó a una patrulla pudo observar que habían capturado también a los otros 2 criminales, sonrió, la operación había sido todo un éxito pero aun asi lamento el estado de la chica, parecía drogada y se preguntó cuántas veces no había sido violada por ese malnacido._

_–Felicidades Chicos, ahora llévenselos e interrogenlos– le dijo Shikamaru_

_– ¿Donde esta Naruto? –preguntó Neji_

_–Adentro, interrogando al líder de la organización, quiere saber todo las trampas que tenga y hacer el cateo completo–_

_–Me parece bien, te veremos luego Shikamaru–_

_–Claro–_

_Shikamaru regresó al cuarto donde se encontró la escena del crimen pero llegó acompañado de más policías a su disposición, definitivamente le sacarían toda la información posible._

_Pero lo que encontraron los perturbo, solo habían tardado 5 minutos en salir y regresar._

_– ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? –Murmuró_

_Shikamaru se limitó a tomar el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus brazos y maldecir la hora en que decidió obedecer sus órdenes._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Haruno Sakura no salió del pequeño cuarto que tenía como habitación por meses, recibir la noticia que su amado rubio había muerto la había descolado hasta los huesos, lloró por meses, se limitó solo a dormir, comer para volver a dormir, no quería saber nada del exterior, prácticamente su mundo se fue de las manos, ni siquiera pudo asistir a su entierro, porque Shikamaru dijo que al entrar al cuarto encontraron tres cuerpos sin vida, los cuerpos respondían al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, Sai y el líder de los akatsuki, revisaron la escena y no encontraron una pista del asesino, dedujeron que había una personas más implicada, porque las diferentes direcciones de las balas indicaban que alguien estaba escondido y que solo esperaba el momento de actuar, pero ¿Quién podría haber sido? así que hasta que no se respondiera la pregunta tendrían que seguir viviendo en los Estados Unidos._

_Rinosuke y Sasuke estaban desesperados por ver a Sakura en ese estado deplorable, era la imagen que menos esperaban de ella, aquellos ojos sin el brillo de fuerza que poseía, el cabello ahora era seco y la muy esbelta figura que solo demostraban que comía lo poco que quería daban señales que en cualquier minuto la perderían._

_Como todas las mañanas de los últimos meses recibían la llamada de Shikamaru, informándoles que el asesino del rubio no era encontrado todavía y que no tenían ni siquiera una pista de quien pudo haber sido._

_Sasuke preparaba el desayuno y Rinosuke rogaba porque su madre comiera algo, esa era la rutina; Sasuke trabajaba como encargado de un pequeño restaurante que no era conocido, y Rinosuke como mesero, ¿Quién diría que los Uchihas algún dia trabajarían asi? Sabían que no era un trabajo malo, pero si un poco deshonroso para su orgullo y apellido, pero lo tenían que hacer, tenían que pasar desapercibidos y trabajar así era la mejor manera._

_Un día Rinosuke decidió no ir a trabajar, quería llevar a su madre con un psicólogo, necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente sino al paso que iba moriría. Sasuke se fue a su empleo pero tuvo que regresar ya que el dueño del local tomo la decisión que cerraría, las ventas eran bajas y que el negocio no daba ganancias, y por consiguiente que tanto su hijo como él buscaran otra fuente de dinero, con la cabeza gacha y sin esperanzas regresó a su hogar, no esperaba a nadie en ella, sabía que Rinosuke llevaría a Sakura con un especialista._

_Se le antojó un café bien cargado, así que decidió preparárselo, cuando reviso la alacena solo se topó con un envase vacío, sacó su cartera y tenía unas cuantas monedas, las justas para comprar otro café, salió del cuarto que rentaban y caminó unas cuantas calles._

_Vislumbraba la próxima tienda cuando sintió que unas manos lo jalaban y lo llevaban a un callejón sin salida, trató de defenderse pero no pudo y menos aun cuando sintió una pistola apuntando en su cabeza._

_–Hola pequeño hermano–_

_Esa voz, era imposible que fuera… ¿Itachi?_

_–¿Te preguntaras porque estoy vivo verdad?._

_–…–_

_–Bien aun así te lo diré, desde un principio he tenido un objetivo, ser el dueño absoluto de todo lo que le pertenece a la familia Uchiha._

_–…–_

_– ¿Acaso crees que me uní a Akatsuki sin un fin?_

_–Mataste a Naruto_

_–Eso no es una pregunta hermano, pero sí, si lo mate, le agradezco por haber capturado a los otros dos compañeros de Pain realmente eran un estorbo_

_–…–_

_Desde un principio mi objetivo era que Akatsuki tomara posesión de las empresas para que yo lo hiciera después, pero lamentablemente padre se dio cuenta de mis planes y los tuve que matar, pero también tuve que morir…_

_– ¿P-por qué lo hiciste?_

_– ¿que por qué lo hice?, simplemente porque yo quería ser el dueño de absolutamente todo, y al parecer lo he logrado._

_–hmp, no estés tan seguro hermano ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de lo que puedan decir Konan y Nagato?_

_–ellos no me preocupan, el único que sabía que yo existía era Pain._

_– Me mataras cierto_

_–y te vuelvo a decir, eso no es una pregunta y si, lo hare._

_Fin flash back_

Recordó perfectamente cuando los policías llegaron a la casa, informándoles que su padre lo habían encontrado muerto en un callejón, dijeron que no parecía un asalto porque no tenía señales de haber forcejeado con alguien, pero dijeron que lo más seguro era que querían asesinarlo, aquel balazo en la cabeza le dio muerte sin sufrimiento eso fue lo único que lo consoló. Memorizó de nueva cuenta la expresión de su madre al enterarse, al parecer la primera sesión con la psicóloga Kurenai había funcionado por que se sentía más relajada pero el acontecimiento la hundió mucho más de lo esperado, desde ese día perdió la noción del tiempo y de quien era y sobre todo de cómo seguir adelante.

Cuando regresó a Japón con el poco dinero que tenían se enteró que todas las cuentas de la familia Uchiha habían sido vaciadas por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, y que no sabían a donde había ido ese dinero, Shikamaru fue el primero en decirle, pero revisando cámaras de seguridad se dieron cuenta que Itachi Uchiha había sido el causante, pero cuando quisieron capturarlo se les había ido de las manos.

Desde ese día habían pasado 11 largos años, fueron días dolorosos, Rinosuke trabajaba en una pequeña empresa que apenas estaba rindiendo frutos, y con ello mantenerse y mantener a su madre lucida pero al parecer lo último era imposible, cada día que transcurría Sakura se perdía en sí misma, a tal grado de no saber ni quien era, solo decía incoherencias sobre subir a un avión, los mejores médicos diagnosticaron cáncer en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sakura, era inoperable, y que solo tenían que esperar la hora de su muerte, aunado a que sufría del corazón.

– ¿Rinosuke Uzumaki? –

–Si doctor.

–Ha llegado la hora, despídase de su familiar, de esta noche no pasa…con su permiso–

Rinosuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ya no lloraba… porque ya no tenía lágrimas

Ya no sentía… porque había matado todos sus sentimientos

Ya no hacía nada… porque ya se había rendido.

Entró en la habitación donde por última vez vería a la mujer que tanto amó, a aquella fémina que siempre estuvo en las buenas y en las malas…

–Te veo en el otro mundo.

Se limitó a dar un beso en la mejilla y salir del hospital…

Tenía que sacar la empresa adelante, volver a renacer las empresas Uchihas era su deber, no podía estarse distrayendo.

Ya tenía todo planeado, volver hacer millonario, comprar una buena esposa, tener hijos, criarlos para que se convirtieran en máquinas sin sentimientos y morir, ese era su camino y nadie se lo impediría… _nadie_

_**FIN**_

**ok un final inesperado y muy apresurado, pero de las opciones fue el que me gusto mas :) ok recibo las puñaladas jaja**

**JAJAJA, muchas personas tal vez querían un final de sasuke y sakura y que vivieran felices para siempre, pero sinceramente no lo creo, el ya tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió, en verdad odio los finales felices, tengo un serio problema con ello.**

**¿No se esperan lo de Itachi verdad? sinceramente yo tampoco, estaba enfrente a mi computador y me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y cuando me di cuenta ¡POM! salio lo que leyeron, **

**Aclaro: nunca pudieron encontrar a Itachi, realmente fue y es muy listo, y tanto a Rinosuke pues es se volvió amargado, asi como un Sasuke doblemente ****frió, donde solo se movia por intereses personales.**

**Realmente me gustó la historia el giró que le di me agrado y espero que a ustedes tambien y pues si no,... ya que.. nunca se puede complacer a todas las personas.**

**Este fic fue creado para un amigo llamado MIGUEL, :) cuando le dije el final, lo puse a llorar pero aclaro que el me dio toda la autorizacion posible para ponerle el final que YO quisiera.**

**Gracias a todos por sus visitas y a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un Review, los tome en consideracion.**

**pero para recompensar por no dejarles un final feliz, haré un one-shot con lemon sobre como era la vida sexual de Sakura y Sasuke en la cama, solo esperenlo, :) sin mas que decir me retiro y si desean preguntar algo háganlo con gusto respondere**


End file.
